


James Bad Day

by leeluluirty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Minor Character Death, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeluluirty/pseuds/leeluluirty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and his friends are talking one morning when James gets a letter. What could the letter be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	James Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda short, but still good :D

James Bad Day

Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter

"So, Lily,you want to go out sometime?" James asked Lily one day in the great Hall during breakfast.  
"Potter, I wouldn't go out with you if you were the last boy in the whole world!"Lily said in disgust.  
"Maybe you should lay back a little ,Prongs"Sirus said looking at the bickering pair.  
"Yeah maby you should give her a little room"Remus said, looking up form his rather large book 'The life of Monsters and YOU'.  
The Hall was brusting with chatter and students as the three talked.  
"C`Mon Lily! you know you want me!" James said .  
Lily growled"Potter stop asking me out or I swear you won`t live form now to next Friday!".  
All of a sudden while James pouted jokingly. A ministry owl flew down to where james was sitting.  
"What Potter? In trouble with the ministry?" Lily said,still mad at James.  
"haha"James said mockenly as he opened the envelope before reading the paper. Lily, Sirius and Remus watched as James got paler and paler and started to shake  
"Prongs,whats wrong?"Sirus asked in concern" James burst into tears.  
"Potter , what are you crying about?" Lily asked ,confused .  
"T-T-There D-D-Dead!"James wailed, tears running down his face as he sobbed.  
" who?"Remus asked"  
"M-my Parents !"James sobbed. The table was sudenly quiet, except for James sobbing as they let the information sink in.  
"Its okay ,James, you still have us!"Remus said,trying to comfort the crying boy. Lily reluctantly patted his back.  
"yeah.." James weakly smiled "Thanks guys"


End file.
